danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13
Joker, Attack of the Devil Clones (ジョーカー 魔の分身攻撃) is the tirthteen episode of the Danball Senki anime. It aired on May 25th, 2011. Plot Summary Gouda brings down his Haki-O's right arm and has Achilles use it during the semifinal match vs. Daiki. At first Daiki seems like he dodges every attack with ease. He quickly reveals that while Achilles has more strength with Hakai-O's arm, he has also left himself highly vulnerable because he is off balance. Ban tries to correct this by turning the lance into a battering club, but Daiki continues to have Joker dodge and cast his mirage again. With 3 Joker's on the field Ban begins to take hit after hit and seems to be losing with ease. Ban tries to create a smokescreen to see which Joker is real, but they still manage to come at him from two sides. Achilles gets knocked down to 25% power and once again enters V-Mode. With V-Mode active Achilles once again gains strength and begins to bludgeon the Joker's with ease. One of the hits reveals that there is not 1 Joker on the field. Instead there are three. However Ban cannot control V-Mode, Daiki realizes that V-Mode runs on a computer controlled AI attack pattern and begins to dodge the attacks and get hits on Achilles. Just then Ban receives a message from the stands. A man has appeared in the stands with the white LBX that saved them at Angel Star. The LBX's name is Pandora. It sends Ban a code, and Ban gains control of V-Mode. Takuya also sees the man and runs towards him, seemingly recognizing him from some other place. Despite Ban having gained control of V-Mode, his power has drifted to less than 10%. Joker only needs one hit to finish Achilles off. While still in V-Mode Ban remembers The Emperors beheading of 3 LBX's at one point in the arena and realizes he can use the same strategy. Achilles runs to a cliff wall that's a dead end. Daiki thinks it's so his LBX's will face Achilles one-on-one and sends them into the air so they can attack at one. Realizing his plan has worked Ban runs underneath the Joker's and releases a Lightning Lance when they are lined up as one. The Lightning Lance destroys all 3 Joker's and sends Ban to the finals, right as V-Mode wears off. After the match Ban asks Daiki is he was the spy, and Daiki says he works only for himself. Takuya arrives where the man was in the stands, but the man has disappeared. Takuya says he would not let this mystery man get in his way and ruin his plans. As Daiki leaves Gouda tells Ban good job but says he cannot fight in the finals that way. He supplies Ban with the right arm of Achilles, fully repaired. Up next Kazu faces Emperor and Jin in the second semi-final. Kazu realizes The Emperor has more speed and strength than him, so he gets distance and tries to take out The Emperor with long-range shots. The Emperor dodges the attacks and forces Kazu to use Hunter's Stinger Missile attack. The attack merely causes a smokescreen for The Emperor, and The Emperor gets one quick ax strike to the neck of Hunter finishing off Hunter. The final has been set. Ban will battle Jin for the right to move on to Artmeis as the champion of Angrivisdas. Major Events *Ban Yamano fought against Daiki Sendou in the semi-finals of the Angra Visdas. The battle ended with Ban's victory. *Kazuya Aoshima fought against Jin Kaidou in the 2nd semi-finals. The battle ended with Jin's victory in 9.9 seconds. Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'Death Scythe Hurricane' (debut) *'Lightning Lance' *'Stinger Missile' Special Mode *'Advanced V-Mode' Navigation Category:Danball Senki Episodes